happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
RayDay (Birthday Episode)
Starring #RayTube Featuring #Superspeed #Trippy #Fiora #Giggles #Robo Star #Bella #Clesta Plot RayTube wakes up extremely happy to the fact that its his birthday. He gets up, brushes his teeth, and head out off to the day of exploring. Superspeed came up to him, remembering its his birthday and handed him a present. RayTube opens the present to see that its a Luigi hat. He puts it on and thanks Superspeed for the gift. RayTube walks not too long before running into Trippy. Trippy asks why he is wearing that hat, to which RayTube replies with the obvious, its his birthday. Trippy cheers with glee and gives him whats in his back pocket, a kart. Ray takes it and thanks Trippy, and gets in it to drive it, only to reverse into Trippy, badly injuring him. Ray doesnt notice as he races off foward. He soon bumps into Fiora, knocking her down and bruising her arm. Ray gets out and helps her up, and then she questions the kart that he has. Ray tells her that he got it for his birthday, and just like that, Fiora gave him a can of cola. Ray immenditaly jumped into his kart without saying thanks and straight fowardly ran her over. Giggles was walking by when Ray stopped the kart quickly, flew out the front and onto Giggles. Ray got up quickly to tell her its his birthday. Giggles is still laying on the floor, hurt from the impact. RayTube grabs her chest and holds her up to his face demanding a present. (Sorry, I could not think of a cleaner way to say that.) Giggles, scared of him, gives him her bow (since its the only thing shes carrying with her). Ray picks up his kart and carries in his hands above his head, but he swings it around as he picks it up, pretty much knocking the life outta Giggles. Ray runs away to find more victims. (Trippy dies from his injuries here) Robo Star is just turning around a corner (he is walking) on a very successful day when he is suddenly crushed by a go-kart. RayTube stands on top staring down at Robo Star, who is stuck underneath. Ray says in a Pinkemina-like voice that its his birthday. Robo Star says he doesnt have anything with him that he can have. Ray becomes angry and jumps into the kart, pushing the peddle down to where it shreds up Robo Star. Ray asks the same question again, much more angrily though. He gets no response due to Robo Star being dead. Ray asks again and makes a threat. Still no response. So he steps on the peddle again, which just sprays blood everywhere. Eventually Ray gives up and gets out of his kart. However when he turns around, the sight he comes across is far from awesome. He sees Bella, which would normally be someone he is glad to see, but she's wearing a police outfit and pointing a gun at him. Bella yelled at him to stay where he is and hold his hands up. Ray put his hands behind his back and then shot them into the air, sending a can toward Bella, hitting the floor right in front of her, exploding and killing her. Ray cheered at the fact and ran off. Clesta was at home getting on the local chat room when a soda can smashes threw her house and goes off in her house, smashing into places in her house and eventually hitting her in the head, smacking her head into her computer and kills her. Back at RayTube's house, he decides to get on the local chat room to talk to Clesta, but gives up at 12 when she never gets on, after waiting up way too many days and dies from thirst. Deaths #Trippy is hurt and succumbs to his injuries. #Fiora is ran over and killed by Ray's kart . #Giggles is knocked in the head with a kart, killing her. #Robo Star is shredded by the karts wheels. #Bella is killed when the soda can explodes. #Clesta is killed when her head is smashed onto the computer. #RayTube dies when he stays up too long without drinking. Category:Fan Episodes